


qt pie

by prkjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wen junhui doesn’t think he’s ever see anyone as cute as xu minghao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qt pie

**Author's Note:**

> super short junhao fic bc i fell in love w china line but i felt a little awkward writing them in any other situation bc i know the characterization would be SO off

wen junhui doesn’t think he’s ever see anyone as cute as xu minghao. 

 

like when the boy first wakes up, all sleepy eyes and puffy lips and cold toes, swimming in junhui’s clothes as he crawls out of bed to make breakfast. 

 

minghao’s cute without even trying, like when he’s working on a report due the next morning that had slipped his mind or when he’s playing mario cart, cursing wario for using a blue shell and swearing revenge. 

 

odd as it may be, minghao’s cute even when sad, when his eyes have welled with tears and his bottom lip wobbling, face the epitome of pitiful. even with his cheeks tear stained and nose running with snot, junhui wants to do nothing more than gather him in his arms and kiss his rosy cheeks. 

 

even during the rare occasions when minghao’s mad, voice raised and eyebrows furrowed, the chinese boy looks as threatening as a kitten, and if junhui had any less self control he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation of pinching minghao’s cheeks and cooing at his baby like anger.

 

junhui thinks, most of all, minghao is cutest while dancing. sweaty fringe, flushed face. the satisfied smile on the younger chinese boy’s face after a long session of practice is something to be photographed and presented in museums worldwide, in junhui’s opinion.

 

laying flat on the floor of the practice room, junhui can’t help but think minghao is still cute, even if the angle is unflattering, staring directly up the younger’s nose.

 

minghao crosses his legs on the floor beside junhui, leaning over the elder and pushing his damp hair off his forehead. he leans down, presses his lips just between his eyebrows and grins.

  
“you’re cute, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ svteenie


End file.
